In a cloud computing environment, computing is delivered as a service rather than a product, whereby shared resources, software and information are provided to computers and other devices as a metered service over a network, such as the Internet. In such an environment, computation, software, data access and storage services are provided to users that do not require knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system that delivers the services.
In the cloud computing environment, the computing hardware (e.g., servers) may be stored in “racks” within a data center, which are managed by the management software. The management software can be used to manage all the hardware components, monitor system utilization, intelligently deploy images of data and optimize the operations of the cloud computing environment. A user can access the management software through a web user interface via a web browser by typing in the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) associated with the management software in the web browser. The web user interface can be used by the user to manage the hardware components of the cloud computing environment.
Currently, a user on the floor of the data center does not have a convenient way for accessing the management software, without specifically typing the URL associated with the management software in a web browser of a device being carried by the user. If the user could access the management software while being on the floor of the data center without the step of typing the URL associated with the management software in a web browser of a device being carried by the user, then time could be saved.
Furthermore, there is not currently a convenient way for the user to acquire information dynamically from the management software about specific hardware components in these racks while on the floor of the data center.